


Все утро на манеже или Когда да слово «да»!

by Mimishek



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015) RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimishek/pseuds/Mimishek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заранее предупреждаю, что это пародия, хотя и похожа на плагиат! Однажды Виктор придумал (или украл из Хогвартса) веритасерум. Зелье ему нужно было для... не важно, для чего оно ему было нужно. Важно, что он опробовал его на Игоре. События фанфика рассказывают о последствиях сего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все утро на манеже или Когда да слово «да»!

**Author's Note:**

> Пародия написана на работу вот этого славного автора (BarryBucks): https://ficbook.net/authors/1340813  
> На вот эту славную работу: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3850843
> 
> Мне очень понравилась идея, и я долгое время не могла вытряхнуть из головы свою версию, как бы стали разворачиваться события, изготовь Виктор подобный эликсир.

Утро выдалось из тех, когда хватаешь верхнюю одежду и выпариваешься из квартиры на прогулку, мурлыкая под нос легкомысленную песенку о какой-нибудь «Красотке Джейн». Или по очень важным делам и уже без песни, но все равно в летнем настроении. Виктор, однако, хотя у него и намечались те самые дела, никуда не ушел, а встретил Игоря в столовой с бокалом в руке и настойчиво предложил составить ему алкогольную компанию.   
\- Кто ж с утра-то пьет? – резонно отбрыкивался Игорь, но бокал все же принял в белы руки, так как ему его пихали в самую грудь.   
Дело чуть не закончилось сливовыми пятнами на сюртуке.   
\- В такое отвратное утро, дорогой друг, не только пить можно, - сказал Виктор.  
Патетика в его голосе и жест, с которым он поднял свою хрустальную тару, не оставили Игорю выбора. Игорь послушно выслушал тост «за науку» и опрокинул в себя, как ему казалось, вино.  
…Половину которого тут же выплюнул под ноги. Виктор отпрыгнул со следами неописуемой ярости поперек лица.  
\- О, несуществующий Бог! – вскричал Игорь. - Что за мерзость?!  
\- Моя анисовая настойка, вообще-то! – раздраженно сказал Виктор. – А мерзость – это то, что ты сейчас сделал.  
Игорь не обратил внимания на его слова – со времен их совместного жительства в этой квартире, чего только на эти полы не проливалось! Запах в помещениях из-за этого стоял… своеобразный. Особенно после дождей. Но вот что действительно напрягло Игоря, так это странное поведение Виктора, когда тот взял его за запястье и замер так на минуту, уткнувшись взглядом в пространство.  
\- Пульс не изменился. Вроде живой, - констатировал Виктор, отмирая. – Мои поздравления, дорогой друг, а теперь – проверка!  
Внутри у Игоря все похолодело. Вообще-то его патрон позволял себе и более опасные выпады в его клоунскую сторону, и это всегда ощущалось, как маленькое предательство. Каждый раз Штраусман напоминал себе, что «ну вот он такой человек, тут уж ничего не поделаешь», и успокаивался.  
\- Я сейчас побегу по делам, - сказал Виктор.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Игорь. Да с такой легкостью, что ему стало немножко боязно. И не то, чтобы Игорь имел привычку удерживать Виктора дома, но…  
\- Пока меня не будет, приготовишь чего-нибудь пожрать? – спросил Франкенштейн самым невинным образом.  
\- Вообще-то, я могу схлопотать за это срок, но раз уж ты просишь – ладно.  
Ладно – это то, как легко Игорю удалось согласиться на такую аферу.  
\- Только дома продуктов нет, - сказал Виктор. – Сходишь в лавку?  
\- Схожу… мама дорогая, что со мной?!  
\- Сходишь?! Восхитительно! А приберешься?  
\- Виктор, не наглей, ты же знаешь, что теперь да!  
\- Женюсь! – в восхищении Виктор ударил себя по колену.  
\- Как тебе будет угодно, - тут же побледнел Игорь. – Хотя нас и за меньшее собираются отправить на эшафот, но раз уж ты настаиваешь…  
\- Да-да, это я уже слышал! Кстати, вилки тоже почисть. Которые лазаря вилки– они потемнели.   
\- Почищу.   
Виктор уже паковал бутылку с анисовым вином за пазуху.  
\- Вот и славненько! А я пока сгоняю к Финнегану, а то, если по честному говорить, мне кажется, мало он выделяет для нас средств! Ты как думаешь?  
\- Я думаю, - сказал Игорь, провожая Виктора до двери, - что если тебе вздумается опаивать Финнегана этой дрянью постоянно, то скоро он двинет кони. Вкус просто ужасный!  
\- Хм… Откровенно!  
\- А я иначе не могу…  
***  
Впервые в жизни Игорь испугался одиночества, когда понял, что в таком состоянии может наговорить откровенностей самому себе. А это всегда лишнее.  
Поэтому решил отправляться за продуктами не откладывая, чтобы вечером удивить Виктора похороненным кулинарным талантом. До этого дня Игорь готовил только для цирковых животных, так что он мог биться об заклад – удивляться будет чему.  
Ну и тут, само собой, мадам случайность шагнула навстречу Игорю, который шагнул навстречу рынку. Заключалось это в том, что на горизонте замаячили два черных, как смоль, очень мрачных глаза. Глаза принадлежали талантливому инспектору.  
«Ой, мамочки», – отчетливо пронеслось в голове Игоря, и он было хотел развернуться туда, откуда шел, но два угольных глаза сощурились так, словно требовали вкопаться в мостовую, аки столб! Конечно же, в сложившейся ситуации Игорь не смог бы отказать и одному глазу! А тут их было целых два! Штраусману захотелось предложить инспектору Терпину оставлять один дома – хоть какое-то послабление для провинившихся.  
То, что Игорь «провинившийся», Терпин, в свою очередь, понял по грустным глазам Игоря, которые не могли похвастаться ни чернотой, ни пристальностью. Глаза уже заведомо понимали, что если инспектор начнет спрашивать – хана их маленькому и неприбыльному бизнесу по военным поставкам. И весь Игорев организм в целом будет виноват не только перед законом, как это было до этого, но и перед Виктором, что куда страшнее. Игорь надеялся, что их хотя бы посадят в разные камеры.  
\- Какие люди! – плотоядно приветствовал его инспектор Терпин. – И без Виктора! Где же ваш старший товарищ?  
Инспектор никогда в жизни не ожидал получить такого откровенного ответа, какой получил в то утро на свой совершенно безобидный вопрос. Когда Игорь сказал, где именно его старший товарищ, инспектору ничего не оставалось, кроме как замереть рядом с распахнутым ртом. Он знал, кто такой Финнеган. Знал и очень не любил всю его семью, как может не любить добропорядочный, но ограниченный во власти гражданин, недобропорядочных и безгранично властвующих господ.  
\- А что Виктор забыл у любезного? – осведомился Терпин, щуря один из своих дознавательских глаз.   
\- Хочет увеличить финансирование, - грустно сказал Игорь, мысленно хороня себя.  
\- Мой дорогой! А Виктор разрешает вам рассказывать такие вещи посторонним?  
\- Не разрешает, - послушно ответил Игорь.  
«Или Виктор задрал малого или малой мне симпатизирует. Или одумался, доходяга», - с теплотой и сочувствием подумал инспектор. Оба его мороженных угля тут же оттаяли.  
\- А чего же ты мне так все и рассказываешь прямо посреди улицы?  
\- Потому что с утра Виктор напоил меня чем-то вроде зелья правды, - с горестным вздохом отвечал Игорь.  
В практике Терпина таких случаев еще не было. Виктора в его практике, правда, не было тоже. Так что еще минуту он потратил, чтобы найти точку опоры и собраться с мыслями – что же делать со всем этим сокровищем, что так неожиданно свалилось на его смиренную голову. Кто-то там, наверху, сильно любил его, как полицейского, видимо. В упомянутых выше глазах мелькнуло размашистое «Ох допрошу!» и почти сразу же: «…не забудете меня!».  
Игорь буквально почувствовал запах паленой шкуры и мог поклясться - то была его шкура.  
\- Не желаете пройти со мной… да вот хоть в ближайший салон? – разлюбезно осведомился Терпин.   
\- Желаю – удержу нету, - согласился Игорь, прежде чем его настойчиво потянули за рукав в направлении противоположном рынку.  
В словах и движениях инспектора больше не было той стратегически выверенной четкости, которая была направлена на вытаскивание нежелательной информации из субъекта. Инспектор, попросту говоря, расслабился.  
\- Ах, как же я вас хочу..! – вдохновленный Терпин, в следствие чрезмерного расслабления, споткнулся прямо среди речи о неровно торчащий из мостовой булыжник и, прежде чем продолжить, ему пришлось вернуть было равновесие. - …допросить! Допросить хочу вас. Сильно. Игорь, зачем вы снимаете пальто? Зайдем в салон, тогда разденетесь… Кто вас манерам учил?  
***  
В салоне, оказалось, можно обустроиться для разговора за столиком и заказать чай. Инспектор тут же, шутки ради, удостоверился, что Игорь угощает. Игорь безропотно подтвердил и тут же заказал шесть чашечек с булками.  
Зачарованно глядя на то, как содержимое чашек исчезает в подозреваемом, Терпин приступил к беседе. Он достал бумагу, занял чернил с пером у хозяйки и большими буками вывел заголовок: ПРОТОКОЛ ДОПРОСА. Инспектор подготовил уши к потокам откровений. Он не знал, как работает эликсир, но был уверен, что Игорь подпишет бумагу неглядя.   
\- Давно знакомы с Виктором?  
\- Бесспорно.  
\- Как точно давно?  
\- А вы как думаете?  
\- Думаю, как только он заметил вас в Цирке.  
\- Да, именно так, вы совершенно правы, сэр, - кивнул Игорь, заглатывая вторую кружку залпом.  
Терпин оглядел их стол, уставленный сервизом.  
\- Уважаемый, а вы по шву не разойдетесь? – сказал он и облизнулся, представляя себе, как Игорь взрывается с характерным хлопком. – Впрочем, Виктор, насколько я знаю, неплохо шьет? Ну, по коже, я имею в виду. И если что, он с готовностью… предложит ассистенту свои услуги.  
Игорь сдержано кивнул, размышляя между делом, что уже поврежденные разрывной волной ужаса органы зашивать ему придется самостоятельно, потому что о такой услуге никого не попросишь. Пусть даже и такого привычного ко всему тривиально-органическому господина, как Виктор Франкенштейн.  
\- Но вернемся к нашему зверинцу… Вы оба крадете трупы животных?  
\- Да.  
\- Людей?  
\- Ох, нет. В том смысле, что да, крадем, тут вы в самую точку попали, - Игорь жадно присосался к третьей кружке, жестом оглашая, чтобы принесли еще столько же. Инспектор в это время быстренько набросал показания на бумагу.  
\- Бедный, бедный клоун! Вы ведь так молоды, внушаемы, вас так легко подчинить!  
\- Особенно, если учесть Викторов характер… - с вполне искренней злобой в голосе произнес Игорь.  
Вид у инспектора сделался вдруг таким отчески-испуганным, что бывший клоун позабыл о своей злобе и тоже испугался, ни сходя с места.  
\- Он вас… принуждал?  
\- Еще как…  
\- К чему?  
\- Ко всему, чему подскажет ваша фантазия, сэр.  
Допрос вдруг стал не в меру доверительным, так что собеседникам пришлось выдержать театральную паузу, в которую они статично пялились друг другу в глаза.  
\- Он заставлял вас участвовать в жертвоприношениях? – спросил Терпин севшим голосом.  
Брови Игоря поползли на лоб.  
\- Я хочу пересмотреть свое мнение о вашей фантазии, сэр.   
\- Он вас заставлял, я повторяю вопрос.  
\- Да.  
\- Кому поклоняетесь на обрядах?  
\- А вы как думаете?  
\- Темнейшему?  
\- Темнейшему.  
\- Жертвы приносите?  
\- Приносим.   
\- Вы оба при этом раздеваетесь?  
\- Да.  
\- Полностью?  
\- Совершенно. И я снова пересматриваю свое мнение относительно вашей фантазии!  
К последнему вопросу глаза у инспектора потемнели еще на пятьдесят оттенков, так что Игорь вжался в свой стул.  
\- Да вы тут шутите со мной! – Терпин ударил по столешнице, пустые чашки подпрыгнули. Люди начали оглядываться на них. - Отвечайте быстро: Виктор Франкенштейн заставляет вас это делать?!  
\- Да! Да! Силой! Я подневольный человек!  
\- Но так-то вы - доброволец?  
\- Даже больше! Инициатор! Когда Виктор не хочет, я могу и покалечить его, чтобы заставить!  
\- Вы мелете чушь!  
\- Абсолютную, сэр, я специалист! – в панике прокричал Игорь.  
Поскольку кричали они оба шепотом, публика еще не успела как следует разобраться в происходящем, чтобы дать деру.  
\- Виктор Франкенштейн крадет трупы, потому что некрофил?! – сделал ход конем Терпин.  
\- О, Боже Мой, что вы такое говорите, но да!  
\- Какого черта вы со мной соглашаетесь?!  
\- Потому что вы задаете неправильные вопросы! – сказал Игорь зажмурившись.  
\- Ага, - Терпин откинулся на спинку стула, поразмыслив. Он покрутил в руках перо, и каждое следующее его движение становилось все более мечтательным. Наконец, он улыбнулся и, наклонившись вперед, спросил.  
\- Вы можете рассказать мне, как познакомились с Виктором и чем вы с ним занимались на его квартире?  
\- Могу, - кивнул Игорь.  
Он заерзал – многочисленные чашки чая, наконец, застучали изнутри, прося выпустить их. Море спешно выходило из берегов.   
\- Расскажите, пожалуйста.  
\- Мы с ним познакомились, когда я пришел по объявлению о поиске соседа. Тогда же мы договорились снимать эту квартиру напополам, - сказал Игорь вдохновенно. – После того дня, правда, единственное, что мы делаем вместе – это изредка пропускаем по стаканчику виски, если вечер выдается особенно холодным. Он, знаете ли, занятой человек – студент медицинского института. Надеюсь, мое пиликанье на скрипке не сильно-то его отвлекает от занятий…  
Терпин сам удивился, как это он не перевернул стол, за которым они сидели. Потом Игорь глянул в протокол и сказал, что этот бред подписывать не будет, за что тут же был сожжен парочкой ну очень черных глаз. Правда, уже не насмерть.  
***  
Дом встретил Виктора холостятским бардаком и пресным запахом стен, в котором никто и никогда не готовил. Игорь дожидался его в гостиной на диване, штудируя фармакотерапию.  
\- Это что, бунт?! – изумился Виктор с порога.  
\- Как прошло? – не моргнув глазом, спросил Игорь.  
\- Лучше, чем тут! – продолжал возмущаться Виктор. – Финнеган на все согласился, и все сделает в срок, в отличии от некоторых! Я знаю, почему это случилось! Знаю! Если бы ты выпил бокал до конца…  
\- Если бы я выпил до конца, - жестко прервал Игорь, оторвавшись, наконец, от книги, - мы бы сейчас с тобой спорили в местах не столь отдаленных!  
Виктор молча ждал продолжения.  
\- Ценой своей любви к чаю, я спас твою шкуру от виселицы, - примирительно сказал Игорь. – Но выводов из этого ты, конечно же, не сделаешь.  
На следующей неделе Виктор изобрел эликсир, напрочь отбивающий страх и всяческие знания о приличиях. Но это уже другая история, вызывающая дикую жалость.


End file.
